Dark Angel
by fairy pink
Summary: O amanhecer da luz,O vento irá soprar no seu rosto,Como os anos que se passaramFeche seus olhos e você irá encontrar,O caminho para fora das trevas,Você me enviará um anjo? para o feitiço do amor mais antigo,pode ser um guerreiro anjo e demônio.


dark angel -1º capitulo: o começo da aventura

_...noite profunda eu sigo as sombras da escuridão  
oh...salve-me dessa escuridão com seu amor  
esperei por esse amor nas noites frias  
mais a espera e longa e a vida e curta  
o beijo doce da morte me leva agora  
te chamo mais só o vento responder  
dizendo que você não vira  
fecho os olhos e lembro desse amor  
que um dia estivermos juntos  
agora sei que estamos unidos a muitas vidas atraís  
mais você não esta aqui ..._

Uma gota cai do céu até chega de mansinho assim ser misturado as lágrimas do rosto de um homem casando e velho que corria pela floresta .Se não fosse a luz da lua seria engolido pela escuridão da floresta. O vento dançava com as arvores como se elas estivessem vivas, talvez até elas soubessem quem o estava caçado , mais de um coisa ele sabia era que não sairia de lá vivo .algo coberto por uma capa negra andavam tranqüilamente pela floresta sentido o cheiro daquela noite e sangue de sua caça. O homem parou não sabia em que lado ir ,uma canção fez ele corre para qualquer lado, porque sabia que o chamava ,era a canção da morte. Com um melodia triste mais doce era cantada por uma voz de anjo que ele reconhecer e atormentava o seus sonhos .

_era apenas um bebe que eles roubaram a sua inocência e infância para cria um super humano ,uma arma biológica que agora procura vingança e que não irar parar até mata todos os responsáveis_

ele estava perdido em seus pensamentos que nem reparou em uma pedra que estava a sua frente .e caiu mais nem deu tempo de ele continua a corre,quando levantou sua cabeça ,seus olhos se encontraram com olhos que ele nunca tinha visto , os olhos tinha luz própria de cor azul a única coisa que podia se ver daquela criatura coberta pelo capuz. Ele se perdeu na imensidão do olhar .A criatura o agarrou pelo pescoço o ergueu fazendo o com que só as pontas do pés encoste no chão

-por favor... não me... mate... sua voz saiu com dificuldade estava desesperado. - me desculpe ...tenha piedade...ele mesmo não vendo o rosto da criatura sentiu que estava sorrindo, fazendo sua espinha gela .

em um só golpe, mão da criatura atravessou o peito do homem , arrancando seu coração fora , corpo do homem caiu no chão lentamente criando uma grande poça de sangue .A criatura lentamente mordeu o coração sugando o sangue que ainda estava quente ,doce, alucinante gosto da vingança.  
Voltou a caminha pela floresta sendo iluminada pela lua começando canta, indo em direção a campo mais aberto da floresta avistando um colina, quando surgi um corcel negro selvagem. chegou até o cavalo de olhos cor de fogo ficaram se encarando até que subiu encima do cavalo. Que não protestou como se ele foi seu cavaleiro e sairão cavalgando sem rumo sendo guiado pelo vento

demorou um pouco para começa a chove ,pela janela do alto de uma torre ,um homem velho de cabelos e barba branca, com óculos meia lua de apareça tranqüila olhava as gotas caírem concentrado em suas lembrança em preocupações foi interrompido por uma partida na porta _toc_ _toc_ .

-entre disse com uma voz calma .

-ola Dumbledore uma figura misteriosa entra na sala encapuzada.

-fico feliz em ver que você esta bem senhorita Najaro homem vira para encara -la

-eh ... também e bom ver o senhor dinovo e bem pelo visto agora ela retira o capuz mostrado uma garota de no mínimo 15 anos com uma beleza delicada .com uma leve pele bronzeada , lábios vermelhos vivo, cabelos negros como a noite meio cacheados com franja na altura dos olhos ,este cujo o azul brilha mais que as estrelas.

-é melhor ir direto a o assunto ele indicando uma cadeira para que ela se senti. enquanto ele ser senta em sua cadeira .ela observa a sala atentamente, um pequeno escritório com muito artefatos interessantes mais o que mais chamo atenção foi um pássaro, uma fenix.

-Cassandra queria que eu cuida-se de você mais vejo que não é preciso na verdade e é eu que preciso de sua ajuda dumbledore a analisava em quanto falava

-entendo por causa da guerra contra Lord Voldemort me lembro que Cassidy me contou a historia dele .

-sim é sobre isso, ela também contou a historia do Potter ?

- ela me contou muitas historias , e do pais de Harry Potter e de Tom Riddle.

-vejo que ela conto tudo mesmo .

-se que eu te ajude, o que pretende que eu faça?

-na verdade que se passe por uma estudante de Hogwarts, que foi transferida e você vai cursa o quinto ano .

-por mim não tem problema ajudaria o senhor com prazer mais eu ...ele a interrompeu.

- Ângela eu sei, e é por isso você poder fazer o que tiver que fazer tudo bem, tem plena liberdade ela concordou com a cabeça

-então esta certo amanhã você começa .uma partida chamou a atenção para a porta _toc toc_ .

-entre diz ele

a porta foi aberta e por ela passou uma senhora de cabelos grisalhos de apareça severa e muito irritada .

-pois não Minerva .

- Alvo ... começo ela mais logo parou ao reparar que ele não estava sozinho, e ficou encarado a garota.

-ah sim Minerva esta é a senhorita Najaro ela estará conosco este ano,mais amanhã veremos em que casa ela ira.

-oh...sim e bem vinda , mais que ser tratar de outro assunto Alvo , eles estão lá fora esperando

-tudo bem mande eles entrarem .

a senhora sai mais logo aparece na porta com mais sete pessoas.

-que bom que vocês estão aqui quero apresenta senhorita Najaro ela senti os olhares todos caírem nela .

-ela estudaram aqui em Hogwarts a sala ficou em silencio até que alguém falou .

- seja bem vinda veio um homem e sua direção e estendeu a mão. -sou Remo Lupin ... o homem de apareça cansada e gentil mais de certa forma charmoso ,tinha alguma coisa misteriosa nele

-obrigada , pode me chama de Ângelae um por um foi se apresentado.

-sou Sirius Black homem bonito dele cabelos pretos e olhos azuis.

-Severo Snape prof º de poções de cara severa e irritado ,olhos negros e cabelo preto oleoso

-sou Hemione Grangeruma garota de 15 anos de cabelos cacheados castanhos .

- Ronald Weasley de cabelos ruivos ,alto de olhos azuis .

-Harry Potter esse ela olhou analisando sua cicatriz em forma de raio , um garoto não muito alto ,cabelos rebeldes e os olhos verdes esmeralda.

-famoso Harry Potter ela disse, por ultimo ela encontrou olhos azuis acinzentados

-Malfoy.Draco Malfoy. com cabelos loiro platinados e com olhos azuis acinzentados .

-um Malfoy...ficou um pouco surpresa. - e um prazer conhece-los .

-Minerva poderia leva a senhorita Najaro ao quarto em que ela ficaram porem quanto.

-claro Alvo ...me acompanhe senhorita .a senhora se dirigiu a garota

-boa noite a todos . e se despediu

-boa noite encoro ,assim as duas saíram

-muito bem aposto que você estão curioso para sabe da senhorita Najaro.

-ela é filha da Cassandra ,eu não sabia que ela tinha uma filha ? pergunto Sirius

-sim é filha da Cassandra, e talvez seja uma boa aliada contra Voldemort. sugeriu o direto

-e como ela pode ajuda ? pergunto Harry

-Ângela já lido com situações imagináveis .com tom de gozação – só é um pouco complicada, mais ela é a bruxa mais poderosa que eu conheço.

-Dumbledore então acho melhor falamos sobre a Ordem, amanhã, com ela junto .sugeriu Lupim

-também acho, então será assim amanhã faremos uma reunião,agora acho melhor todos irem dormire todos foram saindo, mais Harry voltou

-professor ela é confiável ?pergunto o garoto

-nela eu confio plena mente, Harry... ela é muito leal , Ângela não pensaria duas vezes em sacrifica sua vida por um amigo.diz o diretor encarando nos olhos seu aluno. - agora vai dormi Harry.

-sim professor ... boa noite então o menino que sobreviveu sai da sala do diretor , descendo as escada ele escutar a voz de Rony e do Malfoy aparentemente discutindo ,quando chega vem o amigo cause voando encima do Malfoy , mais o Sirius , Lupin e Hermione tentavam acalma-lo

-PARE OS DOIS DE BRIGARgritou Hermione muito vermelha .

-NÃO GRITE COMIGO SUA SANGUE RUIM gritou de volta o loiro.

-CUIDADO COM A BOCA MALFOY OU... gritou o ruivo mais vermelho que tomate .

-CALADO OS TRÊS AGORA OU VÃO PARA DETENÇAO gritou o prof º de poções .

Os três ficarão quietos, então Snape sai com sua capa negra pelos corredores em direção a sua sala nas masmorras, desaparecendo de vista .

-o que aconteceu ? perguntou Harry ao padrinho e ao seu ex profº DCAT.

-é que o Rony ficou encantando pela senhorita Najaro . Sirius segurando o riso e lançado um olhar maroto para o Rony

-só que o Malfoy disse que uma pessoa como ela não ligaria para o Ronyo Lupin que também olhar marotamente para Rony .

-me poupe Weasley acha mesmo que ela daria bola para um pobretão que nem você. Ela é uma mulher linda, educada, ela nunca que ficaria com você.

-ela é muito bonita mais não se parece muito com a cassidy , não e mesmo Lupin? pergunta Sirius .

-é verdade ... tem uma coisa muito misteriosa nela .

-o senhor acha isso ?um voz doce mais ao mesmo tempo sexy .

Todo se viram ,e lá esta ela com seu capuz azul escuro e um vestido branco com espartilho definido bem o contorno de seu seios que era pouco avantajados para uma menina de 15 anos . E uma sapatilha de bailarina só que de salto não muito alto,tinha até as fitas que estava entre lançadas , era de cetim de cor branca prateado.

-acho que todos escondemos algo ..., ah agradeço os elogios , eh para mim não importa sua condição social , cor e religião , o que importa é ter caráter .

-Mais amanhã conversaremos melhor , certo... disse com um gentil sorriso que fez Rony , Draco e Harry ficarem encantados .

-tah certo senhorita ...concordou Lupin e Sirius

-por favor me chame de Ângela eu prefiro .

-esta bem então me chame de Sirius e ele de Remo .

-ótimo e vocês eu posso chama como? se dirigindo as quatro

-ah pode me chama de Hermione . falo a garota

- me chama de Harry.disse o menino de olhos verdes

-eu e de de ... Rony disse o garoto ruivo ainda babando

-você pode me chama de Draco .falo o soserino.

-ok ,eh posso fazer algumas perguntas ? eles concordaram

-vocês conhecem Eloise e Ryan Lair Davis ?

-Ah sim eu conheço o Ryan e da grifinora . disse a morena .

-e a Lair está na soserina . disse o garoto de olhos azul acinzentado .

-era de se espera ...vou fala com eles amanhã ,eles devem tah ocupados a essa hora comentou Angie.

-mais já eram para todos estarem dormindo? ...não pergunto Hermione

-bem se como conheço eles, Ryan devem tah com um garota e a Princesinha devem está lendo algum livro ou fazendo um ritual ou qualquer outra coisa do tiporespondeu Angie

-então vou pro meu quarto ,creio que amanhã será um dia bastante agitado também teremos a reunião da Ordem e outros planos ... boa noite e foi saindo

-como ela sabe dar reunião da Ordem ? pergunto com espanto Rony .

-não sei mais logo saberemos, é melhor irmos.sugeri o Harry. Assim cada um seguiu seu caminho.

O vento estava agitado, no litoral as ondas se chocavam contra as rochas, em uma sacada uma garota que parecia uma bonequinha de porcelana. Olhava o mar pensando em um antigo ritual, mais uma brincadeira de criança, aquelas sobre o Amor verdadeiro , sua cara metade, mesmo que ela encontra se sua alma gêmea a maldição os separariam, até quando suportaria isso.

Em outro lugar bem distante uma outra garota olhar o mar ,pelo porto, um lugar muito perigoso de ser ir noite principalmente para uma menina de 15 anos ,ela era uma copia da outra só mudaria a cor do cabelo que e loiro e o da outra é negro , pensando a mesma coisa ,só que desejado nunca se franca, nunca se apaixona, que esse sentimento é uma fraqueza humana ridícula.

Não muito distante do porto um garota olhava o mar pela janelinha pensando a mesma coisa , mais pelo contrario, que para ela já tinha o encontrado.

-ei o que você tah fazendo, vem já pra cá disse o homem

-já estou indo . disse a garota fechando a janelinha .

Em uma das masmorras estavam uma jovem que apreciava o céu pensando também a mesma coisa  
mais sabendo que seu coração nunca amaria ninguém .

Em uma torre estava Angie fitando a floresta pensando a mesma coisa que as outras garotas ,ela sabia que elas também pensavam, mais era outra coisa que estava deixado preocupada .

Na amanhã seguinte logo pela manhã Dumbledore quis fazem a reunião para esclarece a coisas.

-bem então acertaremos a proposta da Ângela, esta guerra não é só nossa ouve um silencio até que.

-sim , acho que todos concordamos em busca aliadosexclamo Harry

-então a reunião acaba por hora...pois ainda tenho que ver em que casa você Ângela vai esta .agora a fitando.

-eh verdade ...disse um pouco preocupada.

Assim os outros saíram da sala do direto deixado apenas elas e os professores .

O fim da tarde foi chegando assim de mansinho uma cor alaranjada apareceu , nos corredores os alunos andavam tranqüilos ,mais em uma dos corredores viam cinco alunos .

-que legal minha deusa tah aqui!dizia um garoto bem alto para ter 16 anos , loiro , forte ,olhos cor de mel , pele bronzeada .vinha pelo corredor felicíssimo. Junto com Rony , Hermione ,Harry e Gina ,essa que tinha cabelos de fogo,olhos azuis e pele branca.

-sua eu não sei ,mais deusa concerteza. no final do corredor lá estava ela parada com o uniforme da escola mais com as cores verdes.

-Angie ...meu amoexclamo o garoto abrindo os braços e indo na direção dela .

-epa ...para ai Ryan já falei garoto você não vai querer que eu fale dinovo ... vaiele paro com os braço ainda levantados com cara de cachorro sem dono. Mais foi abaixando lentamente.

-eu sempre ter tratei bem e é assim que você faz ?! com a cara mais triste que alguém possa fazer

-para de frescura .ela foi andando até chega bem perto e braça ele dado um beijo na testa este que abriu um grande sorriso .era a pessoa mais feliz que eu vir.

-ô criança feliz disse espremendo a bochecha do rapaz com as mãos – cadê sua irmã Ry? pergunto a morena .

-eu lá sei da pricessinha disse ele sem importância .

-isso é que é amo pela irmã, Ryan um voz fria e sarcástica vindo detrás deles.

-ora ,ora ...olha que aparece , lembro da gente bailarinacom a voz mais sarcástica ,era uma garota de apenas 15 anos pele branca ,olho cor de mel ,cabelos lisos negros com uniformes igual a dar Angie.

-eh que e vivo sempre aparece ...Eloise as duas ser encara por um tempo , parecendo que as duas iam duela, até que as duas se abraçaram para surpresa de todos e de um certo soserino que também estava lá.

-então ...se virando para encara os presentes até encontra um garotinha .

-você é Gina ?pergunto Angie

-sim respondeu a menina de cabelos de fogo

-eh nosso grupo vai ser bem forte exclamo Angie

-como assim? pergunto Eloise

-longa historia ...pekena depois eu conto respondeu com um cara de tédio – por que ainda tem muito trabalho pela frente...fico pensativa e seria .logo sai andando até desaparece de vista .

A noite chegou e em algum lugar de Detroit , EUA , vampiros e lobisomens travavam um batalha .de séculos duas raça que se odiavam . Mais nessa batalha morreu uns dos anciões de grande poder chamado Victor .mais também nasceu um amor entre uma vampira e um hibidro. No clã dos lobisomens tinha Lucios que ainda comandavam com ajuda de seu amigo Gabriel Van Helsing um dos mais famosos caçadores de monstros mais isso eh só a ponta do icerbem

-quem são vocês ? pergunto Lucios quando avisto vários carros preto se aproximando e deles saindo alguns homens de preto e outros de roupa tática ,na sua frente.

-somos da Bureau 713 agencia de casos sobrenaturais , unidade solimi5 .informou um agente.

-713 ... agora mais essa falo o lobisomem.

XD oi pessoal espero que estejam gostando, ainda tem muito mistério e emoções pela frete .

vai ter um pouco de cada coisa como Harry e sua turma , filmes de terror e animes .

comentem por favor para eu poder melhora a fic

por mensagens de todos os tipos, por fumaça, telepatia coisa mais que eu sabia o que vcs estão gostando ou não

graças  
beijos

by

Akasha


End file.
